warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
Tom and Jerry: Robin Hood and His Merry Mouse
Tom and Jerry: Robin Hood and His Merry Mouse is a 2012 American animated action musical comedy direct-to-video film featuring the animated characters Tom and Jerry, and produced by Warner Bros. Animation. Plot The story begins with Robin Hood and his companion Jerry attempting to ambush a tax money transport going through Sherwood Forest. The transport is a setup for a trap by the Sheriff of Nottingham, Prince John's right-hand man, who is accompanied by his henchcat Tom. However, thanks to Jerry's advance warning, Robin has summoned his Merry Men to the scene, turning the ambushers into ambushees and successfully seizing the gold transport. When John and the Sheriff discuss this latest fiasco, the Sheriff deduces that Robin uses Jerry to ferry information to and from a spy inside the castle and tasks Tom to catch the mouse in order to flush out the traitor. The very same night, Robin asks Jerry to deliver a love poem to Maid Marian (played by Red Hot from Red Hot Riding Hood), his secret contact and love interest. However, Marian is being kept company by Tom, and upon spotting Jerry approaching the castle, he attempts to thwart the mouse, but meets with failure. Thereupon the Sheriff devises a plan to capture Robin at a staged archery tournament, with a kiss from Marian as an additional enticement. Robin cannot resist the temptation and decides to participate, despite the misgivings of his men. When Jerry is chased by Tom while delivering a love token from Robin to Marian, he accidentally helps Robin winning the contest; but then the Sheriff unmasks him, and Robin and his men end up captured. Jerry, the only Merry Man (besides Spike, Tyke, and Droopy Dog) left at large, penetrates the castle in order to free his companions, but is discovered and engaged by Tom. As they fight in Marian's chambers, they are accidentally evicted by the Sheriff, who then discovers that Marian is Robin's informer and places her under arrest. Tom finally captures Jerry, but is rudely dismissed by John and the Sheriff, who have just learned to their dismay that King Richard, John's brother and the rightful King of England, is returning from the Crusades much earlier than anticipaited. John and the Sheriff begin to hatch a scheme to ambush and kill Richard before he can set foot on British soil. Tom, drawing the line at murder, revokes his loyalty to John, frees Jerry and teams up with him to spring the Merry Men from prison. Meanwhile, John, the Sheriff and their henchmen ride off to set their trap for Richard. Spike, Droopy and Tyke enter the castle unchallenged and, while looking for their comrades, end up freeing Marian. After Spike discovers the location for John's ambush, Tom and Jerry, Robin and his men race to the rescue. They manage to arrive in the proverbial nick of time to thwart the assassination, forcing John and the Sheriff to resolve the matter in close combat. Just as Robin and Richard end up helplessly before them, Tom and Jerry intervene and engage the two traitors in a sword fight, allowing Robin and Richard to extricate themselves and re-enter the fray. In the end, John and the Sheriff are captured, King Richard returns to his throne, Robin Hood and Marian get married, and Tom and Jerry are knighted for their services to the crown. Cast * Jamie Bamber as Robin Hood * Phil LaMarr as Spike * Charles Shaughnessy as Sheriff of Nottingham * John Michael Higgins as Prince John * Grey DeLisle as Maid Marian * Clive Revill as King Richard and Referee * John DiMaggio as Little John * Joe Alaskey as Friar Tuck and Droopy * Greg Ellis as Will Scarlet and Tin * Jess Harnell as Pan * Richard McGonagle as Barney Bear and Alley Reception Follow-up film Tom and Jerry's Giant Adventure was released on August 6, 2013. Gallery Trivia * This movie uses elements from The Tom and Jerry Show (1975) episode "Robin Ho Ho". ** Robin Ho Ho did not return, but replaced by the original Robin Hood. ** Robin Hood's Merry Men return as different appearances ** The Sheriff of Nottingham appears again as the primary antagonist. * This film is dedicated to the memory of Earl Kress, who died a year prior to the film's release. * This is the second appearance of Tin, Pan and Alley. See also *''The Adventures of Robin Hood'' *''Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves'' References External links * Category:Tom and Jerry films Category:2012 films Category:Direct-to-video films Category:Warner Home Video Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Tom and Jerry Category:Animated films Category:Warner Premiere films Category:Traditionally Animated Films Category:Turner Entertainment films Category:Robin Hood Category:Crossovers Category:Unrated films Category:Arthurian Legends